


The Pokédex

by MaidinHeaven



Series: Pokémon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Other, Pokephilia, Rape, Rough Sex, Shiny Pokemon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidinHeaven/pseuds/MaidinHeaven
Summary: A collection of reader inserts of all genders involving the reader and a pokemon. This story will contain both consensual and non-consensual chapters.Current Pokémon: #94 Gengar (Shiny) x Female Reader (Consensual sex, Knotting, Ghost Sex, Referenced Non-Con, Big Dick, Somnophilia)Chapter 3: Trying to find a Pokephilia folder I saw years ago hoping someone might be able to help me find it, details in chapter.





	1. #73 Tentacruel x Female Reader (Non-Con)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work please consider donating to my Ko-fi, https://ko-fi.com/maidinheaven

Union Cave had taken you far longer to navigate than you had originally believed it would, the many levels and pools of water that you had to traverse alongside the wild Pokémon that you had encountered and battled against taking up so much of your time that in almost a blink of an eye it had gone from 9 am in the morning to 10pm at night; long past the curfew of either of the Pokémon Centres nearby on Route 32 or in Azalea Town.

You had been so excited about being able to spend a night in a real bed again as well, having spent the last week camping out in Ilex Forest training your team and then deciding to backtrack to the cave to pick up any important items you might have missed during your first visit and possibly catch a powerful Pokémon or two before your next gym battle; having heard stories about Whitney's Miltank and wanting to be more than prepared when battling her.

Instead, you would now be forced to spend the night once again camping out in the wild, sleeping in a sleeping bag on an uncomfortable cave floor rather than on a soft mattress surrounded by warm blankets and eating the last of your rations rather than a nice homecooked meal; if only you had left sooner.

But before you could do any of that you first needed to have a wash, your hair having become rather greasy over the last several days and the sweat from the days' worth of training needing to be cleaned off before you changed into your pyjamas.

Luckily for you there were more than enough pools around to take a quick dip in and no other trainers about to sneak a look at your naked body, everyone else seeming to have had the right idea to leave earlier rather than be an idiot like yourself who had instead decided to continue on and delve deeper into the cave.

Of course, you weren't truly all alone inside the cave, there were still many wild Pokémon hiding away throughout the level behind rocks and hanging up on the ceiling, the many cries that they let off not letting you forget that fact. Thankfully they had all been nice enough to leave you alone when you had been preparing your makeshift camp for the night, only seeing a Raticate or two while pitching your tent.

Standing beside the edge of the pool of water you had decided to bathe in you quickly undressed yourself, placing the clothes that you had been wearing in a messy pile alongside a small towel and the bottle of Pokémon friendly shampoo that your mother had packed for you when you set off on your journey the month prior.

The water felt cold against your body as you slowly entered the pool, having to take a few moments to get use to the temperature before at last dunking yourself completely underneath the water, trying to keep your movements as gentle as possible so that you wouldn't disturb the Tentacool and the Tentacruel that called the pool home, though you highly doubted that even if they did notice your presence they wouldn't really be all that bothered by you; most of them likely asleep by now like many of the other Pokémon in the cave.

As you continued to swim about underneath the cold pool you found yourself unable to see any of your watery surroundings, the only light on the entire level coming from your small lantern seated in your makeshift camp some distance away, meaning you had no idea how close any of the Pokémon who resided in the pool were at any moment, the very idea that one could be right next to you sending a shiver down your spine.

Suddenly, upon swimming into the middle of the pool, you felt something living brush up against the inside of your foot and attempt to grab a hold of your ankle, the unexpected action causing a gasp to escape your lips and forcing you to swim desperately up towards the surface so that you could expel the water you had just accidentally downed.

As you breached the surface you immediately began having a coughing fit, your ears ringing for a moment before you noticed how silent the cave had become during your brief swim, the only sounds at this point coming from your coughing and the water that was moving around you.

As you managed to get the last remnants of water out of your lungs you noticed out of the corner of your eye that the water next to you was rippling away as the Pokémon who had disturbed your peaceful swim at last began to rise to the surface, the red jewels on the large figure's forehead immediately telling you that it was a Tentacruel that you had accidentally annoyed.

"Hey, big guy." You breathlessly spoke as you attempted to retreat towards the edge of the pool, wanting to have a quick exit in case the water and poison type tried to attack you, having stupidly left yourself defenceless by leaving all your Pokémon still in their balls back at the camp rather than have one or two resting beside the pool.

However, this effort was quickly made useless as one of the beast's tentacles wrapped tightly around your right ankle, forcing you to remain in the water and close by. "Look, I'm not wanting to battle-"

Your words were quickly silenced however as one of the Tentacruel's long and thick tentacles shot out from underneath the water at lightning speed and forced its way inside of your mouth, shoving the limb down your throat.

As you gagged heavily on the appendage more of the Pokémon's tentacles began shifting around your body, grabbing a hold of your arms and legs until you were forcefully stretched out, every inch of your young body on display for the creature to see.

As you thrashed about trying to escape your captor some of the Tentacruel's tentacles began to caress your body, feeling up your shoulders while a pair of the rougher appendages wrapped tightly around your breasts and began playing with them, squeezing your tits painfully while two smaller tentacles twisted your nipples until they became hard.

For a few moments that was all the Pokémon would do, using its tentacles to explore your body, poking and prodding at your stomach and thighs until it seemed as though every inch of your skin was either covered or had been at some point by the cold appendages, practically being engulfed by the creature holding you hostage below the waves.

It wasn't until one of the biggest tentacles began to prod around at your vagina that you began to truly struggle and scream against the beast, the thick appendage slowly running up and down your slit in an attempt to find your entrance.

With every bump of the tentacle against your clit you found yourself becoming more and more ashamed, your cheeks red and hot as you started to feel a sense of pleasure building up inside of you from the creatures' deplorable actions, unable to fight against your natural urges much to your horror.

You did everything that you could to try and pull yourself away from the beast, just needing one of your hands to become free so that you could get one good hit on the Tentacruel's main jewel, knowing that if you hit it hard enough it would be forced to recoil in pain and let you go.

Sadly, however, the Pokémon's grip only became stronger as the long, thick tentacle that had been prodding and playing about at your pussy at last found your tight hole that it had been searching for and began to press hard against it; forcing its way inside.

The sting hurt more than you could ever have imagined as the Tentacruel forced its way inside of your body, large tears welling up in your eyes as it continued to work its way deeper into you, not caring for a moment about your muffled screams of pain while it assaulted you.

The large tentacle felt unnaturally cold against your vagina walls compared to the touch of a real human cock, something that you had only had inside of you once before with your now ex-boyfriend 3 months prior, your inexperience in the world of sex not helping you in the slightest as the Pokémon continued to explore your nether region.

For several minutes that was all the Tentacruel did to you, thrusting its tentacle inside of you slowly as if though it knew that it would need to stretch you out first before it could really start to take its pleasure out on your body, the thick appendage pulling out until there was only the smallest bit still left inside of you before diving back deeper than before, shifting about inside you as it did to help make more room in your tight practically virgin hole.

At the same time the tentacle in your throat began to wiggle about as well and started to make its way further down your gullet until you began to chock and struggle to breathe around the thick appendage, though the Pokémon didn't seem to care about the pained noises that you would make at all as it simply continued to abuse your body for its own pleasure; seeming to instead enjoy your screams as it began to thrust faster into your body.

The worst part of the whole experience, however, was the fact that you were beginning to enjoy it, the sensations combined by the Pokémon caressing your body and the small tentacle that had latched onto your clit overwhelming you until you could begin to feel an orgasm building up inside of you, the very idea of actually finding pleasure at such an assault making you feel disgusted with yourself.

All of a sudden however the tentacle viciously assaulting your pussy stopped, the final sharp thrust hitting your cervix and causing you to moan out in pain around the thick appendage still gagging your mouth to ensure that you were as silent as possible.

Ever so slowly the tentacle began to withdraw from your body until it effortlessly popped out of your now ruined hole, the feeling of hollowness that you felt disgusting you immensely, the emptiness inside of you making you excited and craving for more of the Tentacruel's cruel and forceful abuse instead of the sense of happiness and freedom that you should be feeling at being free from its assault.

However rather than let you go like you had thought that it might, the tentacle that had been playing about with your clit instead began to journey further south of your private parts, the pinkie finger thick appendage's destination seemingly decided as it wormed its way towards your virgin hole.

Unlike the tentacle that had assaulted your pussy, that had taken its time stretching you until you could actually accommodate the beast, this tentacle instead simply rammed inside of your unspoiled sphincter and immediately began fucking you at full speed, the Pokémon ignoring your struggles as you tried to escape the sudden assault; instead forced to endure the immense pain you were feeling from the Tentacruel stretching you wide open.

This continued on for several minutes, the dominating thrusts from the creature as it wedged itself deep into your unexplored anus demanding all of your attention despite how hard you were trying to picture yourself anywhere but Union Cave at this moment, or that it was at least a human pistoling into your abused ass like there was no tomorrow.

However the Tentacruel became rather uninterested in your anus when you stopped screaming and struggling against it in pain, the creature craving to hear the sound of your cries that you no longer had the energy to produce, no matter how hard the Pokémon thrust into your sphincter or slapped your butt cheeks; your ass now as red as a Cheri Berry from all the hits it had been subjected to in the Tentacruel's attempts to have you screaming again.

The Pokémon would have none of that however, the creature enjoying the sounds of your cried too much to allow you to stop now when it was so close to climax, instead using the largest of its tentacles that had previously been hidden away to thrust deep into your still moist pussy, the sudden and painful insertion causing the loudest scream that you had let out all night to escape your lips and be muffled by the tentacle still inside of your mouth.

You were officially nothing more than a cocksleeve for the Tentacruel, all of your holes stretched out to the max as it abused your body for so long that time just seemed to blur inside of your mind, not knowing if only a few moments had passed by or if it had been a number of hours since your assault began; all you knew at that moment was the feeling of the Pokémon's tentacles as they continued to thrust into your body and ruined your holes forever.

As the thickest of the Tentacruel's tentacles forced its way inside of your womb you began to feel something warm and watery spurt deep inside of you, the strange feeling in your stomach and the cries coming from the Pokémon immediately telling you that the water and poison type had just ejaculated.

All you could do was cry out in disgust as the Pokémon continued to lazily thrust in and out of your abused vagina, all the while continuing to pump so much of its watery seed inside of you that it began to drip out of you, your stomach feeling so stretched out that you must have looked pregnant underneath the waves as more of its sperm filled your womb.

Even as your pussy walls tightened around the thick tentacle as you reluctantly came the tentacles did not stop moving, your oversensitive vagina making it easy for the Pokémon to force a second painful orgasm out of you nearly a minute later, the experience almost knocking you out from how powerful and close together the orgasms were.

The Tentacruel did not stop however even when it had finished cumming inside of you, simply replacing the thick appendage that had been embedded in your pussy with another one of its tentacles as the one that was buried deep in your ass began to pump its own collection of seed inside of your bowels.

The Tentacruel wasn't even close to being finished with your body you quickly realised, anticipating a long rough night of abuse by its tentacles ahead of you.


	2. #94 Gengar x Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work please consider donating to my Ko-fi, https://ko-fi.com/maidinheaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys, sorry it took so long had a bit of a dry spell for inspiration. If you have any suggestions on scenarios or what Pokemon I should do next leave a comment.
> 
> This chapter does include referenced non-con.

You’re sitting comfortably at your desk furiously working on your latest article covering some of the better performances from the Beauty Contest that had taken place over the weekend when you feel the air surrounding you suddenly become cold as ice, causing you to pull the cardigan that you had on around you tighter in hopes that it might help battle the unnatural chill that had taken over your apartment in an instant.

“I’m not in the mood.” You tell the empty air as you continue to type away at your computer, the deadline that your publisher had sent you was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon and you desperately wanted to get all of your work finished and sent off long before then so that you could finally get some sleep, absolutely exhausted from your afternoon bent over the kitchen sink while a long tongue explored your nether region for hours on end.

The old karate master that you had rented the large apartment from had never once made any mention during your application process that the place was haunted, though seeing as the rent was much cheaper than most places in Castelia City you should have at least considered it a possibility before rushing ahead to sign a two year lease.

You had known that something was up with the apartment after spending your first night there, having woken up the following morning to find that the few belongings that you had decided to unpack the day before had moved from where you had originally placed them, including your framed collection of ribbons from your days as a Pokémon Coordinator; which you had discovered hanging upside down on a wall in the kitchen rather than propped up on the fireplace mantle alongside your 1st place trophies.

After that morning the evidence had continued to mount up that the place was haunted the longer you stayed there.

Cold spots would suddenly start appearing in your studio apartment despite the fact that your heating had been turned up to the max to combat the winter weather, and more likely than not the cold spots would be located directly next to one of the warm radiators which just didn’t make any sense.

Then there was the food that you had carefully calculated and prepped a month in advance for each of your Pokémon and how it would run out long before it was meant to even though your Ninetales, Clefable and Ursaring’s diets had stayed the same ever since they had first evolved, even if you spoiled them and gave each of them more than their recommended intake which you did maybe once or twice a month you would always have at least some food leftover in the past; and yet after moving into your new studio your stock of berries and regular chow never lasted more than a few weeks.

And finally, there had been your laptops odd behaviour and how in the middle of the night while you were deep in the realm of sleep it would unexpectedly turn on, even on days when you had run the battery dry, and start playing at full volume a favourite video of yours that you would always come back to whenever you masturbated.

After several weeks of annoyance over your moved furniture and many nights rushing from your bed to turn down the sounds of moans so that you could go back to sleep you finally admitted to yourself that you had an unexpected roommate, a ghost Pokémon whom you would be stuck sharing your apartment with until your lease ran out.

Knowing that there was no way to get rid of the ghost without capturing it, something that seemed impossible to do as you had never actually seen the Pokémon haunting your apartment, you instead decided to do everything that you could to make friends with it and minimise the pranks and problems that it would most likely cause you in the future.

From buying the Pokémon its own bowl to eat the extra food that you now bought each month to purchasing a handful of toys that were only for it to play with, you did everything you could think of to make your new roommate happy and in return for your kindness the unknown Pokémon stopped messing up your apartment and never caused you or your team any harm; or at least it hadn’t until a month ago.

It had been quite a shock to wake up in the middle of the night suddenly on the verge of orgasm and overwhelmed by ecstasy, your entire body pinned to the bed by an invisible force while it felt as though something thick and wet was being buried deep within your pussy until you were finally pushed over the edge of climax and experience pleasure like you had never known before.

This continued on for over a week, with you waking up every single night in the middle of the most fantastic foreplay you had ever had and being rewarded with a powerful orgasm that would leave your whole body tingling and craving for more of the invisible tongue as you went about with your normal routine the following morning; working on your articles the best you could while your thoughts would be focused on the upcoming night and the pleasure you would experience.

However, you quickly found yourself becoming tired of only enjoying the last few moments of your coupling, only ever experiencing the release and never the build of your orgasm.

And so, one night when the long tongue finally exited your snatch and the invisible weight was lifted from your body you decided that you could remain silent no longer and told the unknown Pokémon to stop hiding in the darkness and fuck you once and for all.

Everything changed after your declaration, while the two of you still hadn’t had penetrative sex that didn’t stop the invisible Pokémon from coming to you all hours of the day to drain your cunt dry of its juices now that it no longer had to wait for you to sleep it would feed from you anywhere, whether it be with you bent over after a shower, laid across the kitchen table while your dinner burned in the oven or suspended in the air thanks to its ghostly abilities; you would always have the unknown Pokémon’s tongue buried inside of you each day without fail.

“I have a deadline.” You whined as you were gently lifted up and suspended in the air not far above your desk chair as the sharp cold that had been surrounding your body became thick and heavy, finding yourself trapped by the invisible Pokémon as two unseen hands began caressed every inch of you and made your pussy twitch and clench in need to be filled. “Let me finish my work, when I’m done then we can have some fun.”

The Pokémon ignored your words however as you felt its hot breath at your throat while one of its hands slide under your dress and began rubbing at your bare pussy, never seeing the need to wear underwear in your own home anymore knowing that they would just be torn to pieces by your ghostly lover.

As the thick fingers continued to rub at your dripping cunt you couldn’t help but whimper and whine with need as you began to crave anything and everything that the unknown Pokémon was willing to give to you, finding yourself pushing back against its invisible body in a heated lust as its other hand started to cup and grope at your left breast through your dress.

“Can’t you wait just a little bit longer, I’m nearly fin-” You began to speak before your words became caught in your throat, unable to finish your sentence the second that you felt something warm and much thicker than the fingers that had been playing with your clit prod against your bare entrance.

You could hardly move let alone breath as the cock continued to run back and forth along your slit, making you think that the thing that you had been craving and fantasying about every night for the past month would finally penetrate you only for the invisible force to slip past your entrance and rub against your clit instead.

You couldn’t help but whine in annoyance and want as the Pokémon continued to tease your entire body, with the greyish hand that had been rubbing at your cunt only moments ago now cupped and played with your other breast.

Wait. Grey?

Before you could process the sudden appearance of the large and peculiarly coloured body your Pokémon partner decided that now would be the perfect time for it to rest the head of its massive cock against your moist opening and keep it there, the now visible shiny Gengar deeming you ready to finally be fucked.

You couldn’t help but wince and whimper in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the Gengar slowly lowered you down on its thick cock, you had always thought that the Pokémon’s fingers and tongue had been huge but they were nothing when compared to its dick that the Gengar continuously pushed you down on in its hunt to fill you to the brim.

It hurt like hell and yet you couldn’t help but love the feeling of the stretch and burn that the ghost types throbbing cock was bringing you, finding yourself more than once crying out in pure ecstasy as you made your way down its length until the entire thing was finally seated inside of you; with the Pokémon even pushing its hips forward in an attempt to go deeper even though it had no more cock left for you to take.

You couldn’t help but groan as the Gengar began moving you slowly back up its length with the use of its ghostly abilities, with your walls tightening and trying with all their might to get the Pokémon to still even if only for a moment so that you could saver the feeling of its curved bumpy dick deep inside of you.

The Gengar wouldn’t stop moving however as you were once again lifted high above your desk chair until only the tip of the Pokémon’s thick member remained inside of you at the entrance of your opening, leaving you empty beyond belief and trying with all of your strength to forced yourself back down on the wonderful cock below while the shiny used its powers to keep you in place; leaving you to squirm and whine in want for the rest of its wonderful dick that it was denying you.

Thankfully you weren’t left empty for long as the ghost type soon forced you back down on to its huge cock as it thrust its hips up sharply and filled you to the brim in an instant, the shock and pain of being penetrated so quickly and fully causing you to scream out so loudly that if your apartment hadn’t been soundproofed you would have surely had one of your neighbours bursting down the door to see if you were all right in a matter of seconds.

The Gengar wasted no time in fucking you properly as it began to pump your unmoving body up and down its length, as it used its ghostly powers to hold you firm and move your body at its desired fast pace it felt as though a million hands that were not the Pokémon’s own were exploring your body; absolutely every inch of you feeling as though it was being teased and played with from your cheeks to your clit while its real hands continued to squeeze and fondle your tits.

At that moment you were simply nothing more than a compliant fuck doll for your Pokémon master to use and abuse at its leisure, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

It doesn’t take long before the pleasure that had been growing inside of you begins to become overwhelming as you near your orgasm, with every filling thrust of the ghost cock alongside the invisible hands roaming your body it was only a matter of time before you had the first explosive orgasm from your coupling, though not your first orgasm of the day; unsure of how many times you had actually cum earlier that afternoon while bent over the kitchen sink with the Gengar’s tongue buried deep in your snatch.

Your raising pleasure was brought to a sudden halt however when the Pokémon dropped you down onto its dick once again.

The Gengar was more than eager to continue fucking and filling you up so much that you could see the tip of its cock poke at your cervix through your stomach however its plans to rail you long into the night would have to come to an end (or at least pause for a little while) as the base of its curved cock began to swell and stop it from burying you to the brim like it wanted to; its growing knot getting in the way.

You couldn’t help but groan in both distress and arousal as you felt the swelling knot that seemed far to big to ever fit inside of you push against your hole, fearful of how much pain it would bring you if it did manage to fit inside of you but also horny beyond belief to feel the burn and ache that would come from being stretched out to your absolute limit that no human partner would ever be able to replicate.

It was all just to much, the thoughts of the pain and pleasure that you would feel swirling around in your head finally pushing you over the edge as a wave of ecstasy washed over your body and you began to cum like you had never done before, your slick juices running down your legs and pooling on the floor below while the shiny Gengar took the opportunity of your bliss to force its knot inside of you and follow you in orgasm.

Just like when the Gengar had first slipped inside of you the feeling of its knot becoming buried in your sore pussy hurt but in the best way, the swelling flesh stretching you so wide that you wouldn’t be surprised if your coupling would result in your hole gapping for the rest of your life as you were filled to the brim with its warm sperm; the only thing keeping the copious amount that just didn’t seem to stop spirting into you from slipping out and dropping onto the floor to mix with your own cum being the knot that kept it all locked tightly in place.

It was a good thing that your deadline was set for tomorrow afternoon and not the early morning for as soon as the knot had gone down you were planning on begging the Gengar to take you again.

And again.

And again.


	3. Help me find something.

So this isn't a new chapter, however, I'm trying to find something and I thought who better that might know how to find it again/have a link then those who read this story. So long before Tumblr went to shit and all the trainer accounts got terminated in 2016 someone name PokePhilarch created like a folder on google drive filled to the brim with Pokephilia shit I have regretted every day since that I did not save the whole folder and only have like 3 stories and 2 pictures. If anyone has a link to this or anything similar would you be willing to share in the comments or just email me it (my user name08@gmail.com), despite the fact that I love this stuff asides from AO3 and the other places I publish this story I don't really know where a lot of the Pokephilia stuff is on the internet. 

Thanks, guys.

And as an apology for this not being an update here is a look at some of the possible next chapters that I've been working on, if you guys have a preference leave a comment.

Cynthia x Male Reader x Garchomp: Reader has never had a real dick inside of him before and decides after much deliberation that Garchomp should be his first (Mommy Kink, Virginity, Bondage, Double Dick, Knotting)

Male Reader X Beedrill: Reader gets trapped in a whole in a tree after eating some honey and ends up getting fucked by a Beedrill. (Non-Con)

Male OC X Reader X Houndoom: Reader's master decides that its time for his bitch to get breed. (Non-Con, Bondage, Knotting)

 

 


End file.
